Back
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: An old enemy is back. Why? That's what Ken wants to find out.


**A/N:** This is my first Weiß Kreuz fanfic. OOCness is expected, although I've tried to avoid it. Yaoi content (relationships between two males). Being that the case, if you don't like this kind of stuff, do NOT read. If you read, don't flame. Thank you.  
I also decided to use the Weiß Kreuz Glühen character's design in this fic. I strongly recommend this serie! It is worthy, trust me!   
  
Atention: Spoilers! DON'T read if you don't want to know what is going to happen in the series. Not a big revelation, though. But still, it's a spoiler.   
  
Written on: 20/10/04  
Revised on: 20/10/04  
Translated on: 22/10/04, which means that I'm **not** a native English speaker. Expect to find lots of mistakes. I apologize for them in advance.  
Edited on: 07/11/04, thanks to **Shikibu Murasaki**, who pointed out a Portuguese line I forgot to delete when I was translating the ficcie. Silly me. Sorry.   
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


**Back**

  
  
He blinked, taking a look around. Where had the ball gone to? He couldn't have kicked it that hard... Could he?  
The player stopped in the middle of the field, wondering where his soccer ball could be. He brushed a few hair strands away from his eyes, and a frown could be seen. That was a sign: his brain was working.   
  
_Right ahead of you, a little bit to the left._   
  
He looked straight ahead, staring at the trees right after the soccer field. Sighing, he started to walk, following what that voice in his head had said.   
  
_Good boy._   
  
He couldn't help but laugh. As if having an intruder inside of you mind wasn't bad enough, the intruder was sarcastic. Wonderful.   
  
_Sarcasm is a high intelligence sign, did you know that?_   
  
No, he didn't. He hadn't a single idea about it. Everything he knew was that he was getting annoyed of all those smart jokes.   
  
_My my, someone's irritated. Hurry yourself, then!_   
  
Smiling, the player reached the trees, turning to the left. His beloved soccer ball was behind one tree - but an orange haired man was holding it.  
- Mastermind.  
- Siberian.  
Both greeted each other, but none stopped smiling.  
- Don't you think we're beyond codenome basis? I mean, you know my name, I know yours. It's just unnecessary formality.  
The former soccer player laughed.  
- Ok, Schuldig.  
The telepath's smile grew wider.  
- Very good, Ken. Here. I think you came looking for this. - he gave the ball back to its owner. Ken just dropped it to the ground, near his body.  
- I'd say I was lead to this place.  
- Ah, true indeed. - Schuldig chuckled softly - Not just you haven't thanked me, but you're complaining that I've helped you.  
- I didn't complain about your help, but about your comments.  
- Right...  
- You know I'm telling the truth.   
  
_You've won for a while, Siberian. Just for a while._   
  
Ken raised an eyebrow.  
- I though we wouldn't use the codenomes anymore?   
  
_Forgive me, Ken. I hope you're not willing to have my head in a silver plate as a punishment for my mistake._   
  
- No. Not yet. By the way... What brings you here, Schuldig?  
The German crossed his arms against his chest, and Ken did the same. Schuldig leaned back on the tree, whereas the brunette didn't move, just toying with his soccer ball. It had been a long time since a Weiß member had came across anyone from Schwarz. Actually, both groups didn't fight themselves anymore, but Ken still felt uneasy near any of his former opponents. After all, the relationships between them were odd, and he couldn't help but think that he could be trapped at any moment.   
  
_I'm hurt, Kenken. Never though you felt this way... I wouldn't hurt you. If I had came for this, I'd already have done it._   
  
- No, you wouldn't. Not unless you could play a little with your victim. Isn't that right, Mastermind?  
- You know me too well. And you're using my codenome.  
- Ever heard about sarcasm?  
- Yes. It's something that you brain doesn't seem able to register.  
The former J-League player sighed. Then Schuldig decided to take a look at the boy in front of him.  
Ken had changed a bit. His eyes were still dark, but able to irradiate an incredible happiness for someone who was an assassin, mainly when he was playing soccer or with children. If he was playing soccer with children, better.  
His hair was a bit longer, almost touching his shoulders. Schuldig liked the change; the German himself had long hair, and he indeed though that Ken's face was more handsome now. His skin colours was still the same: chocolate. Almost impossible for a true Japanese guy, result of endless hours under the bright sun, when Ken was outside the flower shop playing. His body was as perfect as it have been in the past; maybe even better. He could notice this even when the younger assassin wore those soccer uniforms, like now. A dark blue one, by the way.  
- Schuldig?  
- Mmn?  
- Ever heard that staring is not polite?  
The telepath's eyes widened. He was checking Ken out indeed, but he hadn't though he would notice.  
- Yeah, life is full of surprises.   
  
_You also read minds now?_   
  
Ken laughed.  
- Not yet. But you were silent for a record time, and your eyes were fixed on me.   
  
_Conceited._   
  
- I'd say alert.   
  
_Whatever._   
  
- Ah, who's stressed now? - Ken laughed again, stretching his arms out.  
- All right, I admit. Your turn.  
- With pleasure.   
  
_Pleasure?_   
  
- Have it your way, Mastermind.  
Ken grinned like a madman when noticed that Schuldig was speechless.   
  
_Momentarily speechless, Siberian._   
  
- Yeah, right.   
  
_Are you going to take the chance I've given you or not?_   
  
Sighing, Ken crossed his arms once more, and started to examine his former enemy.   
  
_Mortal enemy, Kenken._   
  
- Quiet.  
- Ok. Only this time.  
He started by Schuldig's face. The telepath looked very different, due to the huge hair change. He no longer wore the yellow bandana, and the German's hair finally seemed to be subject to the gravity's effects, soflty touching his shoulders and back. Schuldig also was wearing a cap, and Ken wondered if that cap wasn't a way to control the German's hair will to stand up.  
He laughed, imagining the hard time that the man in front of him was going through. After all, he couldn't say anything.  
Still looking at Schuldig's face, he noticed that his eyes were as green as he could recall. Beautiful. The green was so intense that it could be compared to jade or emerald, and they always seemed to sparkle in a misterious way.  
At least, the clothes change. Schuldig was wearing a tight yellow shirt, and some buttons were undone, exposing a bit of flesh. Red trousers, also very tight, completed the look.  
Definitely, he was much more handsome now than Ken could remember.   
  
_My my, thank you, kitten._   
  
- Don't call me that.  
- But take your codenome. You're a cat. With pretty sharp claws.  
Ken just shook his head at the telepath's joke.   
  
_I also think you're more attractive now._   
  
Schuldig grinned when he noticed the slight red line across Ken's cheeks, who was looking to the ground. Suddenly, the brunette lifted his head, gazing at the German's jade eyes for a few seconds.  
- You didn't answered my question.  
Schuldig sighed deeply.  
- I was hoping you'd forget that.  
- As you can see, I didn't.  
Schuldig turned his face, allowing Ken to see his profile.  
- I... I don't know, Ken.  
The answer surprised the brunette.   
  
_I know it's odd._   
  
- Very odd, Schu.  
The German turned his head again, gazing at Ken. His eyes were sparkling in a interesting way.  
- Schu?  
Ken shrugged.  
- Schuldig is a big name. And it's hard to say it in Japanese.  
- It's not.  
- Of course it is! You're German, it's easy to you.   
  
_I guess you have a point._   
  
- Of course. But don't try to change the subject.  
Schuldig pretented to be defeated.  
- Kenken, I've told you I don't know.  
- And you expect me to believe that?   
  
_No._   
  
- So tell me something... Reasonable .  
Schuldig sighed. It had been a long time since he had last seen Siberian - or Ken -. During all that time, their groups had turned out to be no longer enemies. Still, he though a lot about if he should or shouldn't do what his body and mind were demanding.  
- Do you really want to know, Ken?  
- If I didn't want to... - the soccer player approached Schuldig, lifting his chin with his right hand - Why I'd have asked?  
- No idea. You're not the smartest living being on Earth.  
- Fine, fine... Go ahead and hurt my feelings. - Ken walked away from the telepath, pretending to be disappointed.   
  
_You're an awful actor, Hidaka._   
  
- What did I do to deserve those silly comments?   
  
_Not knowing how to act?_   
  
- It was a rhetoric question, Schuldig.   
  
_Ah. So should I assume that you're angry at me because you've said my complicated and long name?_   
  
- You should. - Ken was back to the field, and began to kick the ball without realizing. He felt like he was being watched, and he knew that Schuldig had abandoned his last spot behind the tree.  
The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was orange. The suddenly change in the sky reminded him of the German, who now was sitting a few meters ahead him.   
  
_Thank you for the reference._   
  
- I didn't mean it.   
  
_I know._   
  
Ken sighed once more. He could almost hear the silly grin that should be all over Schuldig's face.   
  
_Hmmm... If could stop playing with that ball and look at me, you would be able to see if you're right or not._   
  
- I'm not interested.   
  
_Lying to me doesn't work, Kenken._   
  
Ken gave up and walked towards Schuldig, leaving his beloved ball alone on the ground. He sat besides the German in a bench.  
- All right. You haven't answered my question yet, and you obviously want something from me. Otherwise you would have left.  
- Smart.  
- I know.  
- Modest.  
- I'm aware of that as well. Come on, tell me. What do you want? Just annoy me on your day off?  
- No... More than that.  
Schuldig glanced at the park, glad to see that there wasn't anyone around. He pulled the brunette for a kiss, locking his lips with Ken's without warning.  
The latter's eyes widened, but they shut quickly when Ken felt the telepath's hands stroking his back kindly.   
  
_That's what I wanted. The reason of why I've came._   
  
Ken nodded slightly, still kissing the German man. When both have ran out of air, they broke the kiss so they could breathe.  
- Why?  
- No. It's my turn to ask, kitten. - Schuldig placed his index finger upon the playe's lips, who licked. The German was surprised, but kept going on - Why did you kiss back?  
- Read my mind and find out.  
- Not this time. - Schuldig leaned foward, millimeters apart Ken's face. He couldn't stop gazing at the player's red and hot mouth - There are some things that are way better when said than though...  
Ken pulled Schuldig closer by his neck, kissing him again, but more passionate and longer. When they broke aprt, the younger assassin answered:  
- Because you're a good kisser.   
  
_I'm flattered._   
  
- And because... I like you.  
Schuldig stared at the soccer player, dumbfounded. Ken was beetroot red, and was staring at the ground as if it was the greatest thing on Earth.  
- Since when?  
- Since... The beginning. When we met each other.  
Schuldig tried to remember.   
  
_Ouka?_   
  
- Yeah, when you killed her.   
  
_Thank you for have reminded me of the day in such a nice way._   
  
- It's the truth.  
- Still... It wasn't on purpose, Siberian. - Schuldig retorted rather cold, forgeting Ken's little confession.  
- I... I think I'm going home. See you.  
Seeing Ken getting ready to leave seemed to wake the German's senses, who grabbed his hand wrist.  
- Not yet.  
- Why? - Ken asked without looking at the telepath - What you want to say?   
  
_That your feelings are mutual, kitten._   
  
- I've already told you. Don't call me that.  
Schuldig couldn't help but grin.  
- I've just confessed my deepest feelings and that's the answer I get, Hidaka Ken?  
- Until you keep reading my mind and insist on giving me weird nicknames... Yes.  
- So get used. You can't change me.  
Ken shook his head, but he was smiling. At the next minute, he found himself on the soccer field, below Schuldig's body. Not wanting to waste any time, the telepath descended his lips upon the player's one, who kissed his new found lover passionately.   
  
_Lover? Already at that stage?_   
  
- I said... to stop... Stop reading my mind... - Ken murmured between the kisses.   
  
_Never, kitten._   
  
- Do you have an idea of how close your death is, if you insist on doing that?  
- And do you realize that you've forgotten your bugnucks at home?  
True. Damn it.   
  
_See? Reading minds is a good thing._   
  
- Shut that mouth of yours up now.  
- Only if you help me to do that. - Schuldig said, as he kissed Ken one more time.   
  
  
  


**END**


End file.
